


My favourite hobby

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A heartwarming tale about a couple in 2 different houses.





	My favourite hobby

Our tale starts in the Gryffindor common room, Katie Bell is spending a rainy Sunday afternoon with her boyfriend Michael Corner.

Michael asked, "Why do I always have to come to your common room, Kate?"

Katie smirked. "You don't have to, Mikey if you don't want to spend more time with me."

Michael sighed. "I didn't mean it like that."

Katie laughed. "I was only joking, I'd never want you to go."

Michael coughed. "That's way too cheesy, even for you."

Katie rolled her eyes and told him, "I prefer it when we hang in my common room because it feels like another hobby."

Michael raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Are you calling me a hobby?"

Katie blushed. "I just meant that I feel more at home in here. Quidditch is one of my favourite hobbies, but when I spend time with you; you're my favourite hobby."

Michael smiled. "Aw, that's sweet; Kate. You're my favourite hobby too, even though you're not a hobby."

Katie grinned. "Plus my common room is better than yours."

Michael said, "That sounds like a challenge to me."

Katie chuckled. "You think that everything sounds like a challenge, Mikey."

Michael replied, "Normally that's because it is. In this case, the challenge is to get every student in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to swap common rooms for a day to see once and for all which common room is better."

Katie beamed, "If you can arrange for that to happen, then you're on!"

Michael spat on his hand and held it out to her.

Katie spat on her hand and shook his outstretched one.

Michael stated, "May the best person win."


End file.
